Badlands Territory
The Badlands Territory is a region that emcompasses much more than the original Badlands, including much of the North Commonwealth, mainly the two Dakotas. The Badlands Territory is a crossroads between the East and West, but the people of the Territory are currently more concerned with fighting over whose flag is better or who would be the worthy successor of the defunct United States of America. History (Coming Soon) Locations North Dakota *Belfield Contributed by: MongoosePirate *Endsville *Fort Angel Contributed by: MongoosePirate *Freedom's Progress *The Green Place Contributed by: AppatheGreat *Highwater Contributed by: AppatheGreat *The Refuge *Spittle *Tall Town Contributed by: MongoosePirate *Williston Contributed by: AppatheGreat South Dakota *Basket *Black Hills *Deadwood *Ellsworth *Fort Rushmore Contributed by: MongoosePirate *Mason *Rapid City ruins *Rapid Valley Contributed by: MongoosePirate *Timber Lake Contributed by: Walrus king *Mobridge Contributed by: Walrus king **BurnBridge Contributed by: Walrus king *Vault 52 Contributed by: MongoosePirate *Vermillion Contributed by: Donovan.mcclain *Watertown Contributed by: Lieutenant113 Factions American Northern Army A newcomer to the Territory, the American Northern Army is an alliance of town militias, Regulators, and vault dwellers. They are determined to oppose crime, mutants, Canadians, and Custer, but unsure what to do after that. Based in both North and South Dakota under two generals, the American Northern Army's anchor towns are Tall Town in the North and Rapid Valley in the South. They are currently fighting the War of Generals against Custer's American Army in South Dakota and fending off attacks from raiders and Canadians in North Dakota. Contributed by: User:MongoosePirate Badlands Roughriders A neo-nationalist group based in isolated Williston, North Dakota, the Badlands Roughriders were one of the four major groups that eventually founded the American Northern Army. Based off of the cheap imitations of Theodore Roosevelt and his soldiers, the Badlands Roughriders intend to assist the weak and helpless and maintain order and law throughout the Territory. Canadian Liberation Army A loosely organized group of Canadian raiders and mercenaries, the Canadian Liberation Army is moving south from Manitoba determined to take revenge on the southerners and take advantage of better pickings. Staying together through intense Canadian nationalism and good training, the Canadian Liberation Army is better than your average raider and are not planning on leaving any time soon. Contributed by: User:MongoosePirate Custer's American Army A neo-nationalist army under an old delusional warlord, Custer's American Army intends to rebuild America their way, slavery and autocracy included. The Army was founded in Deadwood, based in southwest South Dakota and even gave the Badlands Territory its name, as a way to claim the Territory as their own. They are opposed to the "upstart" American Northern Army and are currently attempting to drive them out of South Dakota. Custer's American Army is closely allied with the Dakota Tribes, giving them an upper hand in the Black Hills area. Dakota Tribes Descended from the pre-War Indian tribes, the Dakota Tribes are a large group of tribals centered in the Black Hills. They exist as many separate bands under one tribal council. Allies of Custer's American Army, the Dakota Tribes hope Custer will respect their rights if they help him against his enemies. Contributed by: User:MongoosePirate Followers of the Apocalypse A humanitarian organization from the West, the Followers of the Apocalypse has a few outposts in the Badlands Territory to give out medical aid and study native languages. They prefer not to take sides in local wars and offer help to all factions. Vermillion An enclave of intellectuals and stability in eastern South Dakota, the Free State of Vermillion (or FSV) may be run by eggheads but can be extremely vengeful towards its enemies. Contributed by: User:Donovan.mcclain Gun Packers A company based in Deadwood, the Gun Packers make firearms primarily for Custer's American Army and the Dakota Tribes. However, the Packers do have some under the table deals with other factions. Contributed by: User:MongoosePirate New Ghosts The New Ghosts are a splinter faction of the NY Ghosts and recent migrants from the the East. Based in the newly built town of Mason, the New Ghosts are currently fending off the influence of Custer's American Army and defending themselves from war parties from the Dakota Tribes. New-Merican Society The ruling cabal of Tall Town, the New-Merican Society rules over the town with an even hand and has significant influence with the American Northern Army in North Dakota. The New-Merican Society seeks to restore America as free as possible, a capitalist paradise. Contributed by: User:MongoosePirate North American Energy Commission Buried beneath the ruins of their headquarters in Endsville, North Dakota, the North American Energy Commission is currently searching for an element called "Nitidium" to create a better world. The N.A.E.C. is very technologically advanced but avoids interaction with the rest of the Badlands Territory in favor of research and scavenging. Unnamed Alliance (I'll come up with a better name later) A small city-state in North Dakota, the Patria Republic lies within the American Northern Army's sphere of influence and is a close ally of the Army. The Republic periodically fights the Outrigger Gang and is currently also fending off the Canadian Liberation Army. Plains Militia A grass roots militia founded in North Dakota, the Plains Militia was an attempt to stem the raiders and crime in the Badlands Territory. Although this goal was a bit far fetched at the time, it became more realistic when they joined the American Northern Army. Outriggers Gang A raider gang based in Fort Courage, the Outriggers Gang is led by Smith Dodgson and (secretly) S.A.M.M.. The Outriggers worship S.A.M.M. as a god and uses him as their advantage in their war with the Patria Republic. Rockers Gang Contributed by: User:Lieutenant113 Fauna *Brahmin *Greater Vampire Bat *Growlers *Harbinger *Jackalope *Mole Rats *Pig Rats *Squirrel Category:Places Category:Region Category:Badlands